First kiss
by lostinthisnightmarecalledlife
Summary: My friend and Sora


I can't spell so do your best to read. I'm doing this story in mostly my friends P.O.V. so i may be off on some stuff, but I think that I did a good job at her P.O.V.

Non Yaio

I'm sorry but I think I failed to mention

I lied at my very first confession

What did you expect from me?

What did you expect from me?

ONESHOT

ZXNZXNZXNZXNZXNZXNZXNZXNZXNZXNZXNZNZX

Sierra walks in the front door of the old house, her chain that connected her belt loop to her pocket, clnking against the frame of the door. She heard her best friend Sora walking down the steps. She sees a puff of brown spiky hair,and red clothing, appear in front of her. He hyperly jumped up and down when he saw her.

"Hey Sierra whats up.'' He yelled in her ear. She cringed and rubbed her ear. ''Nothing much.'' She replyed. Sora jumped happly. ''Are you high on sugar?'' She asked. He shook his head no. ''All I had was some pixie styx,and, and, and soda, poprocks, and, and, and cookies.'' He yelled happily. Sierra shook her head.

''Hey Sora. Do you know the meaning of calm?'' She asked. Sora shook his head yes. They could hear footsteps from upsrairs and Roxas, Soras twin brother walked down the stares. He had on a towel and nothing else. Sierra stared at him with a blush creeping up her cheeks. Roxas blushed and ran to the kitchen, running back out with a brownie and back up the stairs, holding his towel.

Sora laughed and Sierra just stood there. Sora grabed her hand and pulled her out the door. Sora began to run, dragging her along with him. The had ran to the mall. ''Come on. Riku and Kairi are waiting.'' He yelled. Sierra just nodded, her brown hair falling in her face. Sora began to walk to the food court. Sierra smilled inwardly, kowing that Sora was gonna flip out and go crazy over all the food.

Riku, adn Kairi were sitting at the edge. Sora started to run, not noticing that he still had Sierra's hand. She almost triped over the edge of the step that lead you up to the pure marble floor. Riku laughed. ''When did you two become an item?'' He asked, pointing to there hands. Sora jearked his back, blushing. Kairi laughed. ''You two look so cute together, but Sora and I would look cutter.'' She said, venom in her voice.

KuroudoKuroudoKuroudoKuroudoKuroudoKuroudo

I noticed this while Sora just let it slip by. Sora and Riku started talking about stuff, and I just sat next to Kairi. ''Sora will be mine.'' She says sweetly. I sigh, wishing I could just tie her up, boil her with meat and gravy, and feed her to Sora's pet Moogle. But even a Moogle wouldn't touch her proubly. I just smiled, thinking about that.

''Oh you got such a pretty smile.'' Kairi said sweetly. ''If only it had a pretty face like mine to go with it.'' She added. Scratch that other plan. I would tie her up, make her look like a retarded drag queen, drown her in water, dress her in garbage bag, and take a picture posting it on the internet for all to see. Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha. The perfec plan.

Kairi was saring at her nails. I smile. She had just got them done. Sora was standing beside me now, his smile as big as the moon. '' What?'' I ask. He just stands there, still smiling. I can here Riku laugh. ''Um..Well...'' He said. He never acts like that. What the hell is wrong. ''Well, theres a fair next week, and would you like to go.'' He spits out. I blink. Then blink again. He just stands there smiling. I could here Kairi gasp.

I just stare at him, eyes wide open . I could hear the angle's singing. I slowly nod. He smiles. ''Good. Yay..''He says. My eyes go back to normal. I sigh. Sora just asked me out. Well not exactally asked me out-out, but asked me out somewhere. Kairi was pissed and I could tell. She kept glaring at me, and rubbing against Sora. Next week was not far away so. YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

kuroudoKuroudoKuroudoKuroudoKuroudoKuroudoKuroudo

THE DAY OF THE FAIR...

I stand in front of my mirror, pondering what to wear. I could wear my jeans, with a skirt over them and a dark blue shirt with a heartagram on it. Or I could wear a black dress. Jeans. Dress. Jeanes. Dress. Well I could combind them. Jeans and the black dress, but I don't know. I go with jeans. I look in the mirror again.

Sora said he would pick me up around 12 and it was 11:30. I sigh. I still got another 30 minutes. i walk across the blue, carped rug to my purple bed. I grab my cell, and start playing snake. I hate the game, but oh-well. I was bored to death. No wait. Thats Kairi when they lock her in the rubber room in a few days.

I get on the internet and go to google. I Sierra Bridule. I get a picture of an old ass woman in a bikini. What the hell! I clicl out and begin eading a fanfic about someone reading a fanfic, that I had saved to my computer. I eventually get bored. 11:45. 15 more minutes. I put in my Panic At The Disco! cd and blast number three. I brush my hair and look at my image in the mirror. I was gonna get Kairi back about the face comment.

My mom had left, so it was just me. I was bored out of my mind. I would say thats Kairi when something happend, but she already had no mind. I hear a knock at my front door, and run down the stairs, tripping on almost seven of them. I open the door, and Sora was standing there in jeans and another red shirt. I liked red, but god.. He had atleast two red shirts for evert day of the month.

He stood there smiling that goofy smile that I just noticed looked very cute. He smiled wider as I smile back. ''Hi.'' He said, trying to be cool. I laugh. ''What?'' He asked, in a confused tone. I lagh again. ''You.'' I say simply. He smiles an akward smile. I laugh again. He laughs nervously. ''Well.'' I say. he smiles. ''Come On!'' He yells, going back to his natural state.

I followed him happily until Kairi appered with Riku. ''Hey. How's your lil date going?'' She asked. I roll my eyes. Sora just blushes. ''Well, Sierra I guess your lucky. You got the cuttest guy on Destiny Islands, but you still didn't get the hottest.'' She said, grabing on to Riku. Riku just rolled his eyes, and gave me a look that appoligzed for her. Kairi just couldn't drop it. She resented me from the day Sora ditched his position behind her swing pushing her, to come hang out with me.

I smile inwardly as i replayed the lil film of her falling backward off the swing. He face was hillarious, but we were only six and didn't know any better. Sora had always been my best friend, since the day I moved here. We were always together. No matter what. He stuck up for me. When Seifer pushed me down, and stole my bubblegum Sora pushed him over and got it back. He wiped my eyes when I was crying.

Sora looked back at me and smiled. I smiled at him. Kairi tryed to imatate it, but failed. Thats it. I was pissed. Why can't she just let it go. I slowed my pace, and got in back of her. When she stuck her right foot I stuck out my left and wraped it around her oppisite leg. She stumbled and I ran back up to Sora quickly. I turned to see her hit the ground fast. Face plant much. Sora looked back and momentarly worry shot through them, but faded when Riku smiled at him. He knew what I did by the look on his face.

I smile sweetly at her as she stood up and we walked up to her. I punched her square in the nose. he stumbled backward. Sora laughed. Riku did to. I walk back up to Sora and we walk to the our first destination in peace. We had made plans to go see a movie before the fair. We went to see Kingdom of heart, witch was a action/adventure/comedy/romance. It lasted four hours. We got to the fair at 5O'clock. We split up. Kairi and Riku went another way. Before they got out of sight Kairi looked back and glared at me.

Me and Sora were having so much fun. I spoted a game booth, where you had to throw darts at a ballon to win points. Sora played it for me. He hit all 12 targets persicely on the mark. He got me a gaint Teddy Bear, witch was so cliche. We went on a hayride, where he threw up. We got a snack, and he bought me a necklace, witch had a key with charms.

There was no sign of our friends so we made every moment of it. It was getting very late so Sora decided to walk me home. We walked slowly, hand in hand. When we made it to my house I noticed that my mom was still not home. He walked me up to my front door. He looked down at the ground. I could see he was blushing.

I grab the door handle, but he grabs my hand. I turn torwards him, and he pressed his lips to mine. I instantly freeze up. I relax after a while and kiss back. he pulls away and blushes. I also blush. he looks at me and smiles. He then turns and starts running home. I look up at the sky and smile. Sora just took my first kiss. Sora. Thank you.

kuroudoKuroudoKuroudoKuroudoKuroudoKuroudoKuroudo

Please review. if you like tell me. If not then...tell me anyway.


End file.
